I'll Catch You
by Cyanide Waffle
Summary: A cute oneshot, about two lovestruck novices. Please review


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Disclaimer: **I don't own RO. Meh. All characters belong to me, however, and copying/adapting them will be blatant plagiarism (not to mention the fact that I will bite your head off for it. Glad we got that out of the way)

* * *

They sat together under one of the large withered looking trees outside Payon city. This was most definitely the largest, ugliest, but somehow the most comforting to the blue haired novice that sat next to her hunting buddy under it. He was a little tall for his age, and looked pretty well built for his age. A messy mop of dark brown hair fell into his eyes, which were laughing at his companion. However intimidating his siloutte may be, it was nothing compared to the death glares that the girl was shooting him. He readied himself, anticipating another attack. Sure enough, the girl lunged again, and he swerved out of her way, so that she gripped at thin air again, snarling. That was the advantage of training to be a thief: agility.

"Give it back! You've had enough already" She yelled, her voice more high pitched than usual. Uh-oh, that was the sign. She was pissed, now.

"You don't need it as much as I do. I'm a growing kid, and you...well, you're just not growing anymore, shorty." He stuck his tongue out at her, and stuffed the last cookie into his mouth. Chocolate chip cookies. Her favorite, he knew. He giggled as she lunged for him again, and ran off behind the large tree. Its bark was wide enough for him to run like hell, and for her to run after him, yelling various creative curses while laughing. They did this pretty often, by the looks of it.

He loved picking on her. He loved watching her nose crinkle at him in that stupidly funny way, and how she tried to whack him and actually expected it to hurt. She wasn't the sort of girl to take things lying down, though. She could definitely get back at him. As much as he hated to think about it, she could bully him to no end, and he wondered why. He wondered why...

"Ouch! Hey, that wasn't fair" He rubbed the spot on his head where she had thrown an acorn. He turned around to glare at her. "Whats this now? I didn't assault you, did I?" He was pretty sure his death glares would make her fall. Yes, he was quite proud of his strikingly ferocious features. He had to admit, catching a peek of her pink tongue as he glared at her wasn't great for his ego, but it made him break into giggles again.

She started laughing too, and they were soon lying on the grass, clutching their stomachs and shrieking with laughter. A couple of lunatics scurried away from them, and a willow grumbled in his own ancient language at the two immature kids laughing there. They were in their own world, and he was on cloud nine. He loved that sound. He loved listening to her laughter. He could listen to that sound forever...

"Hey, what are you blushing about?" She peered at him curiously. She forgot to continue laughing.

"I'm not blushing!" He retorted. Lame. This was a tough one to explain. Thankfully, he noticed a little slip of paper that had slipped out of her pocket when she was lying in the grass.

Distraction. He did a mental jig, and lunged for the little piece of paper. A split second later, she noticed what it was and tackled him, yanking the paper out of his hand and giving him a good hard shove that made him lose his balance and fall into a nearby bush.

"Ehhy!" He sputtered, indiginantly. "What the hell was that for? What is it, a love letter from someone?" His heart sank at the prospect. It must be. She must have some admirers. He knew he couldn't be the only idiot after her.

"Well, whats it to you, anyway?" She glared at him.

"N-Nothing. I'm going to get some water..." He stood up, bowing his head a little so that his bangs covered his eyes. He broke out into a run towards the little stream that flowed through the Payon forest. So it was true...

He waited too long. It was too late.  
He just wished he had told her how he feels...

She sighed, and picked up the little piece of paper. She smoothed it out gently with her fingers, and stared at the words she had written on them. Why couldn't she give it to him? She wanted to. Why was she so scared? She knew the answer to that.

'I don't want to lose my best friend...but if this keeps up, it looks like I will anyway.'

* * *

_Until ether makes me know no more_

_And the sun stops glowing bright_

_ Until the stars in the sky dwindle to a few_

_ And the the comets have reached their height_

_ Time will stand still for me _

_For all eternity, and I will wait _

_For the only thing that lasts forever_

_ I will catch you_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Something thats just off the top of my head. Hope you like it. Please review!

* * *


End file.
